El amor no vence Mata
by ironkilgil
Summary: Ella era poesía. El puro cuento.
1. Chapter 1

**_hola dudes!_**

 _una semana que no subo historia, paso rápido para ustedes. para mi lento, he estado planeando esta historia hace mitad de semana, esperando el día exacto para subirla_.

 **espero les guste...**

* * *

 **prologo**

Nadie exactamente sabe que es el dolor hasta que lo siente

hoy lo siento

tristeza + dolor= nada bueno

se siente tan feo...

hoy es uno de esos días que desiaria morir, yo no creo que matarme esta bien pero no puedo resistir lo que siento.

se siente tan horrible...

me siento cansada, adolorida, muerta, peor por suerte tengo vida. maldición. no me gusta estar viva en estos momentos, lo odio

¿estas bien?... me preocupas... cariño ¿necesitas algo?

No. - le respondo fríamente. pero es la razón. corazón y alma hablan. se escucha simplemente la verdad, la que muchos temen decir

Esta peor...

Es la verdad, tengo ganas de nada. Quiero la bendita vida eterna. Quiero morir

Yo le advertí...

Cierto, muy cierto, pero al estúpido amor no lo puedes vencer. Como me hubiera gustado escoger ala persona correcta. Escogerla yo, no mi corazón

Se que me están viendo, no me importa en estos momentos

¿sabes como sucedió?...

Escucho otro murmuro... mierda !cállense y lárguense! tengo tantas ganas de gritarles, pero no puedo. solo lloro. ¿por que tuve que estar ahí?

Si...

Otro murmuro. Otro recuerdo...

vez las fotos, aquí están...

!vállense¡... ¡por favor!

Están en el periódico ¿No?...

!Cállense¡- Grito con todas las ganas que mi cuerpo lo permite. Dolor, tristeza, llanto se escuchan en mi voz. Ellos me miran, yo esquivo su mirada

Tranquila... duerme, dormir te hará mejor- se acerca a mí, quiere cobijarme, yo solo me le quedo viendo mal. _Él lo hubiera echo_. voto por seguir su consejo pero... se escucha tan lejano, ¡Dios!, creo que no podré dormir esta noche.

Recuerdos llegan... para hacer dolor y tristeza

Lo quiero olvidar.

¿Esta bien eso?

Cierro mis ojos. ¡Malditos recuerdos!

Lo siento tanto por ella...

 _!¿donde están tu y tus bellos ojos celestes?¡_

Es lo mejor para ella... él- !cállate¡- ella estará bien...

No me gusta sentir esto...

Aun no se me olvida que es el dolor

Quema, nos quema, ahoga, debilita, que culpa, nos culpa...

Me destruye...

 **coman frutas y verduras**

* * *

 _Yo se que tal vez no le entiendan al prologo. Empece con el final, así que cuando valla pasando la historia, se explicara mas. Una nueva forma de escribir en esta cara de fanfiction, o es vieja?. No se pero espero les guste_

 _cuídense_ _!_


	2. un inicio no muy romantico

capitulo 1

 **Un inicio no muy** **romántico**

maldito grano- digo enfrente de el espejo de mi baño, sorprendiéndome por el horroroso grano que tengo en mi cachete izquierdo

courtney, cariño baja!- mi papá grita desde el piso de abajo. Salgo del baño para obedecerlo. Solo tomo mi mochila que esta en mi cuarto, y bajo de las escaleras.

Buenos días- Le digo a mi papá dejando mi mochila en el sillón que esta mas cercas de mi. Camino hacia el comedor para sentarme y servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja

Hola courtney- Dice mi papá voltean dome a ver y inspeccionando mi ropa. No te preocupes todo esta bien. un suéter rosa, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas cafés, todo cubre lo necesario. No me gusta enseñar mucho

háblale a tu hermano para que baje a desayunar- mi papá me dice mientras sirve los platos del desayuno

!James, a desayunar!- grito, mientras mi papá pone mi plato enfrente de mi

te dije que le hablaras, no gritaras- mi papá dice frunciendome el seño

ups- le digo divertida. El solo rueda los ojos y se va a servir mas platos

Veo a un moreno, mediano de estatura, pelo castaño y de 13 años. Alias mi hermano. Baja las escaleras, se sienta alado de mi y se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja

Como siempre, el no dice nada, mi papá pone enfrente de el un plato, igual que el mio, huevos, salchichas y tocino. Encanto lo pone enfrente de el, de su parte no dice gracias o ninguna sonrisa de su parte. El siempre es así. Es mi hermano, así que trato de sacarle platica

Y... ¿Como te ha ido en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela?- le pregunto tomado un poco de huevo en el tenedor, sonriendole

Bien- solo me voltea a ver, y después vuelve la mirada a su plato. Esto es normal, el siempre es asi de mal educado

¿A que horas saldrás de la pastelería de tu tía?- Mi papá me pregunta sentándose en frente de mi, yo lo volteo a ver

No se, solo me dijo que saldría tarde- le digo, después tomo un poco de jugo

Espero que no vengas muy noche- me dice mientras toma un poco de comida de su tenedor

Mi tía tiene una pastelería especializada en cupcakes. Me gusta mucho trabajar con ella y hacer cupcakes. Desde pequeña e hecho cupcakes. En navidad era la época mas divertida, hacíamos red velvet para toda mi familia, buenos recuerdos.

vamos a la escuela, se nos hará tarde- mi papá se para de su silla para llevarnos a la escuela

Mi hermano y yo solo nos levantamos y vamos por nuestras mochilas, para salir de casa.

Mi papá tiene tres carros, es lo que mas le gusta, arreglar carros. Mi papá es cirujano, especialista en operar cerebros. Así que lo de carros seria como su hobi. Tiene un Volswagen bocho del 76 ¿viejo no?, un camaro del 89, y un honda civic de 2006. nos subimos al ultimo mencionado.

Ya arriba del carro volteo a ver a mi hermano que esta en el asiento de atrás y yo en el de copiloto. El solo mira el paisaje que nos ofrece el camino, uno que los dos nos sabemos, siempre pasamos por aquí. Creo que esta es una oportunidad para que me hable, o por lo meno que me diga algo que no sea un bien

¿como esta la escuela?- le pregunto. Típico de el, me voltea a ver, luego vuelve a voltear donde anteriormente veía, después me contesta con un bien...

Bien- ¿ven?, solo levanto la ceja incrédula. odio que haga esto

Listo James. Tu eres la primera parada- dice mi papá mientras se estaciona enfrente de su escuela. solo me acomodo en mi asiento un poco enojada por lo que hizo. No me gusta su actitud.

no te preocupes ouñi, ya sabes que el es así- mi papá ve que me sentí por lo que hizo james. y por primera vez en este día me dice este fastidioso apodo. Tiene su historia, mi hermano no podía decir bien mi nombre así que dijo ouñi, todos le decíamos que no, pero el siguió diciéndome así, y todavía todos me dicen así de "cariño"

pronto cambiara- mi papá es muy positivo en el. bueno esto es un poco difícil de decir, pero lo tengo que hacer. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenia 6 y mi hermano 3, es difícil, pero son cosas que pasan. Salíamos de una presentasion de teatro, yo la presente, mi mamá decidió que iría sola, quería compararme un regalo, en el camino le paso un accidente automovilístico.

listo, ya puedes bajar- mi papá se estaciona enfrente de mi escuela, yo bajo

diviértete ouñi- si, claro. cierro la puerta y le sonrió

bye- le digo

bye- arranca el carro para salir

Escuela, dulce escuela. veo como hay gente, de diferentes personalidades,mi tía a eso le llama desfile de modas. Yo solo camino con mi mochila a mi clase, Química. Abro la puerta, de nuevo diferentes personas, yo solo me siento en mi lugar, en la fila de en medio, el asiento de en medio, y enfrente. miro el pizzaron, un poco manchado por los plumones

hola- Escucho de mi lado derecho, volteo ¿bridgette?. Bueno ella es popular y yo no tanto. ¿por que me habla?

hola- miro sus ojos, unos muy lindos color miel

¿como estas?- me pregunta

bien gracias, ¿y tu?- le pregunto sonriendole, ella cuando lo nota me sonríe también

bien- le respondo. Es la primera vez que hablamos, siempre es incomodo

no sabia que estabas conmigo en química- me dice aun conservando su sonrisa

si y en civismo- le digo.

¡Que bien!- me dice, me alegra que le guste eso

si- le digo divertida por lo que hizo

Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento...

hablamos mas tarde...

* * *

Hora del almuerzo. Nada interesante. y sola, como siempre. Tomo un asiento libre, abro un libro, tengo uvas verdes así que leo y tomo uvas

Veo como todos hablan. Gran cosa. Solo me dispongo a leer.

¡o ya viste a justin!, o por dios,es taan guapooo, ¿verdad katie?- escucho a una tipa que esta alado de mi emocionarse por un tipo guapo, las volteo a ver, esta muy emocionadas por ese tipo

Si saidie!, ¿le viste las nalgas?, !le crecieron¡- se emocionan aun mas por su trasero, levanto la vista para ver su trasero. Mas bien se lo opero

o dios! es cierto katie!- se emocionan por un trasero

Agh!, no puedo leer agusto. decido irme la patio, donde hay césped, sombra y una gran tranquilidad

Camino por los pasillos para llegar. Encuentro un árbol, decido ir ahí. Me apoyo mi espalda en el árbol, y empiezo a leer

Un libro- escucho la voz de bridgette, esta enfrente de mi viéndome

si un libro, muy interesante- le digo cerrando el libro

y muy viejo- me dice sentándose con los pies cruzados enfrente de mi

si algo- le digo viendo mi libro, ¿que puedo hacer?, no me atraen mucho los modernos

¿como se llama?- me pregunta viéndolo

Villete- le digo

¿lo puedo ver?- me pregunta, yo extiendo mi mano para darcelo

1960- me dice sorprendida viendo el año en que lo imprimieron

Es mas viejo, solo que esos salen mas caros- le digo, lo que hacen las primeras ediciones. por lo menos tengo la cuarta o quinta

Toma, luego me dices si me lo recomiendas- extiende su mano para dármelo, lo tomo. Querida no creo que te guste, no creo que sean tus gustos

Si yo te digo- pero no le voy a decir

Sabes los libros no son lo mio. Lo mio es surfear- me dice, no sabia sus gustos

¿enserio te gusta surfear?- le digo, ella sonríe

me encanta- se emociona yo le sonrió

me siento libre, sin reglas, solo mar y yo- me dice muy inspirada. Si, si le gusta surfear

toca el timbre nombrando la siguiente clase

¿Que asignatura te van a impartir?- le pregunto mientras me paro del césped y me tallo lo sucio que tengo en el cuerpo

literatura ¿y a ti?- me pregunta haciendo lo mismo que yo

lengua- le digo ya correctamente parada

Bueno nos vemos mas tarde- me dice. se retira de mi, veo como camina y se pierde entre los demás...

* * *

Camino por la acera. Tengo suerte de que la pastelería este cercas de mi escuela. Me he puesto lentes de sol. Ya estoy enfrente del local, quiero apreciar bien el nuevo letrero que mi tía a pedido para el local, subo los lentes a mi cabeza." Springless cupcakes". Me gustan los colores pastel que han integrado, el cupcake con una carita feliz se me hace lindo. Como a mi tia y a mi nos gusta muy afeminado y lindo.

Hornear es algo que me gusta hacer, me encanta crear recetas nuevas, hacer cupcakes es muy relajante, cuando un cliente te dice "o que delicioso" es una experiencia grandiosa.

Entro, suena un tintineo. Mi tía me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

Hey courtney! que bueno que has llegado- me sonríe, me estaba esperando. Mi tía es chaparrita, tiene el pelo teñido de rojo, y tiene ojos cafés, esta rellenita. se ve apurada, se pone atrás de mi para quitarse el mandil. se ira

Me tengo que ir querida- no me diga tia

!¿yo la atenderé sola?!- casi le grito. Es la primera vez que hago esto, nunca me había dejado sola

tienes 16 años querida, lo sabrás manejar. confió en ti- su frase la termina con una mirada de admiración, solo le hago una media sonrisa. Mi tia no tiene hijos, creo que ella me considera como una hija

me tengo que ir. Ya sabes donde esta el teléfono, me puedes hablar cuando quieras- toma su bolso y se va, con el tintineo detrás de ella. Espero que este día no sea tan ajetreado

tengo puesto mi delantal, uno rosa pastel, en medio tiene el logo de la pastelería.

Empiezan a llegar clientes.

¿cual es su especialidad?- escucho a una chica, volteo a verla y le sonrió, mi tía siempre a dicho que sonreír a los clientes es bueno, sigo su regla

Cupcakes de queso- le sonrió, ella voltea a ver el refrigerador donde están todos los cupcakes. mi tía siempre los hace las mañanas, a veces le ayudo, cuando no hay clases. también es depende el cupcake, como si tu haces uno de chocolate derretido, lo puedes poner en repisas o en el refrigerador. pero si haces uno de queso, es obligatorio ponerlo en el refri. depende la masa y los ingredientes.

uno de queso con zarzamora- me dice apuntando con su dedo indice el cupcake que desea, yo lo tomo con una servilleta y se lo doy

3.87 dolares, por favor- le digo poniendo los números dichos en la caja registradora, ella sonríe y me da el dinero

Gracias, espero que te guste y vuelve pronto- le digo, aun mantenido mi sonrisa. Ella camina para salir sonriéndome por las palabras

Pensar que ella nunca fue la ultima clienta...

Casi oscurece, ya se ve el aterdeser saliendo. Estoy apunto de cerrar. Estoy mapeando el piso, acomodo las sillas y limpio con el trapo las manchas. Ya es hora de cerrar, así que cierro la puerta principal, y cambio el letrero a "cerrado". Siempre cuando terminamos el día contamos el dinero ganado, para saber las ganancias del día. Estoy enfrente de la caja registradora, cuento el dinero y reviso mis apuntes de lo que me han comprado.

Escucho un sonido raro detrás de mi, donde esta la cocina. Son los locales de alado. Sigo contando el dinero. pas!, otro sonido, dios!, esto me preocupa. sigo contando entre más rápido termino esto mas rápido me iré. solo una luz se encuentra encendida y es la que esta atrás de mi, la cocina. ¿ De ahí vendrá el ruido?.

ahora se escucha un ruido mas fuerte, mas estruendoso. me da curiosidad, voy a la cocina. !se callo un pedazo de techo en la cocina!, o por dios! alguien se metió!. okay, no te preocupes, tranquila, así todo pasa mas rápido, concéntrate y termina de hacer lo que enpesaste.

10 dólares por por un café americano y dos cupcakes de vainilla

7.76 dólares por un capuccino grande

1.94 por una botella de...

no puede ser!. Siento como alguien rodea mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo y tapa mi boca con su mano derecha. Se ve que tiene experiencia en esto por que me mantiene muy bien apretada a su cuerpo, inmovilizada. Siento como me agito. Mi respiración se vuelve un poco irregular.

Calla nena. Ocupo que me hagas un favor- El criminal me susurra. Es bastante fuerte para mi. Yo ocupo también que me hagas un favor, usa enjuague bucal, te lo agradecería mucho

Dame refugio, solo hasta que se valla la policía de esta zona- me susurra de nuevo. su susurro me provoca escalofríos. !¿que hago?!, un criminal en mi local!, !cercas de mi!, tengo un poco de miedo.

Voy a quitar mis manos en cuanto tu muevas la cabeza diciendo si, ¿okay?- vuelve a susurrar. Muevo la cabeza diciendo si. El sonríe, siento un suspiro en mi oreja. Y esta es una oportunidad para mi. En cuanto me suelta corro hacia la puerta

policía! Aquí est...- se vuelve acercar a mi. Y volvemos a la misma posicione. Mierda. Tenia todo planeado

o... eres ruda ¿te gusta jugar con fuego cariño?- su voz me provoca otro escalofrió, o no me! ¿por que me pasa esto con él?. pone su navaja en mi vientre. Siento como juega con ella y mi ropa. No me gusta que lo haga. Pienso que este criminal es gordo, feo y tatuado. Me pongo aun mas nerviosa, no quiero que me haga daño

eres sexy... Podrías enseñarme algo de ti ¿no crees?- no, no creo. Empieza a levantar mi suéter, arriba, abajo. Nervios, es lo que siento. lo sube, esta apunto de llegar a mi brazier. ¿que hago?, lo mantengo aquí, si, no quiero que me vea nada.

escóndete- mi voz suena apurada, con un suspiro de llanto.

buena elección- Me dice divertido ¿se burla de mi?. No quiero verle la cara, no me importa su cara.

Tu local es muy de niña, ocupa sangre- ¿sangre?, esto no es una casa embrujada. Lo volteo a ver, con una cara de desprecio.

Y no, no es un gordo, feo y tatuado. Es un buen formado, guapo y tatuado

Tiene unos bellos ojos azules. lindos, hermosos, únicos. Me encanta como me miran. son únicos esos ojos. Me cautivan. Y... es lo único que me gusta de el. su cara esta llena de pircings, oreja, nariz, ceja, labio, ¡toda su cara!. Tiene un mohawk verde chillante, horrible. Su estilo, no puede ser!, usa pantalones cortos, pero esos pantalones son como 5 tallas mas grade que la que deveria usar!, una camisa de rosas y pistolas, converse rojos muy gastados, calcetines igual, exageradamente grandes. Este tipo simplemente no tiene futuro.

¿princesa?- me pregunta indignado, ¿me conoce?, sabes que no, ¿por que me dice así?

¿que?- pregunto dudosa, levantando una parte de mi nariz. el solo mueve su cabeza, tratando de olvidar un pensamiento, y se sienta en la primera silla que ve

Cállate y no grites- me manda, ja el me va a mandar, aquí en mi cara

Ja, me mandas- le digo indignada y con un tono de frustración en mi voz, y pongo mis manos en mis caderas. el solo levanta la vista, junto a su ceja

Si, ¿no escuchaste?, te dije cállate- me dice, se voltea para ver la mesa. ¡un vago mandándome a mi!, no, no puede ser.

Es mi local, puedo llamar a la policía cuando quiera- me quejo. el solo vuelve a levantar la vista

Hazlo. desde aquí te veo. Primera fila nena- se ríe. No me importa se puede burlar todo lo que quiera

Camino hacia la mesa donde esta la caja registradora, alado de la caja esta el teléfono, lo levanto y llamo a los únicos tres números que me piden

hey! hey! ¿que haces?- cuelgo el teléfono y voy hacia el, estoy atrás de el ahora

Rallando la mesa ¿no vez princesa?- me levanta una ceja, y me abre paso para que pueda ver su "obra de arte"

no ralles!- le grito, el se ríe

el no me hace caso, hace una linea en la mesa alado de la calavera. Tomo valor. Le arrebato la navaja, el me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido

Es mio- me dice enojado, como un niño que quiere su carrito. yo solo le sonrió y hago un gesto de "ni modo"

Hace un movimiento rápido. El es rápido, odio eso. Me acuesta en la mesa, de cintura para arriba, de los pies estoy libre de su tacto, solo siento que sus piernas tocan las mías.

Niña tonta... pero sexy grano- se ríe de mi!, estúpido!. Veo su sonrisa, es hermosa

Sabes que sigue mi propuesta de divertirnos- volvemos con esto. Me inspecciona mi cuerpo, agh! asqueroso, no me rebajare así. en las clases de defensa personal me contaron que la parte mas frágil de los hombres es haya abajo, así que no desperdiciare esta pose

AGH!- Se queja. Se inca, con las manos en sus partes y con una graciosa cara de dolor

jajaja- me rió de el. El me volea a ver, aun con su cara de dolor

diez minutos se la pasa quejándose. Sip, todos eso minutos tirado en el piso tocándose en el mismo lugar. Se levanta, aun tiene su cara de dolor. Creo que todavía le duele ahí

Me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido. Yo le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica, apoyando mis manos en la mesa de la caja registradora, viéndolo. Con una gran cara de satisfacción

Aprende a creer en la persona imperfecta- Su voz no tiene ninguna queja de dolor. Es seria. Abre la puerta principal, estaban las llaves colgando por eso se pudo ir. Se va, sin decir bye y sin pagar las mesas rayadas...

Pero ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

* * *

 **H _ola!_**

 _Y ¿Les gusto el prologo?. 150 personas hagan se conocer, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. No los obligare que comenten, no, solo que quiero conocer a mas gente._

 _Si me tarde un poquito en actualizar, lo digo por que tenia pensado en actualizar el sábado. Pero con lo que paso que ya es valido el matrimonio gay en estados unidos, me fui de parranda! XD. Siempre me a gustado apoyarlos, solo por tener diferentes gustos no son diferentes a nosotros. Y si, a parranda me refiero a que estuve viendo películas toda la semana pasada. súper loqueron!_

 _Me encanta hacer cupcakes, por eso surgido la idea. Es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer!_

 _Si se quieren dar una idea de la pastelería la foto que esta como cover en la historia es la pastelería. si quieren verla solo toquen la imagen. Sera en poco tiempo, pondré mis imágenes enamoradizas de parejas._

 _O otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide, otra vez. El prologo esta basado en otro prologo. solo que casi no se parece mucho. Ella empeso con engaño y mi prologo no va empezar ni finalizar con engaño. Esto lleva a lo siguiente:_

 _Si pensaron que courntey estaba llorando por **engaño** en el prologo, no. Estaba o va estar sufriendo por otra cosa. Ya leerán. Un adelanto muy adelantado les he dicho XD _

**Cuidense!**

 **Coman churritos y soda (solo por hoy esta permitido)**


	3. sin conocer a delincuentes

**DOS**

 **Sin conocer a delincuentes**

Mismo sistema de almuerzo. Sola y estar leyendo un libro que me cautiva cada día

Hola cour- bridgette, ya saben. Una de las únicas personas que me habla en la escuela. He dicho, no soy popular, y para mi la popularidad no me importa mucho. Pero para el puesto de presidenta estudiantil si es importante. No se como tengo ese puesto.

Hola bridg- sonrió, cerrando el libro. Ella vuelve hacer lo mismo, sentarse enfrente de mi, en el mismo césped que ayer

¿Qué hiciste ayer?- me sonríe, viéndome interesada por una respuesta. No es mi amiga para contarle, todo, lo que hice ayer

Nada interesante- levanto mis hombros, eso da un gesto de nada importante

Bueno cuenta tu día nada interesante- me dice sonriendo. Valla que esta chica si puede sacar platica

Nada. Solo trabaje en la pastelería que tengo con mi tía- hago una media sonrisa, ella me voltea a ver divertida mente sorprendida

O, ¿ Tienes una pastelería?- me pregunta

Yo no. Mi tía- la corrijo.

Bueno. Pero estas ahí- me dice, no se por que me hace sonreír, me parece divertida

Si- le digo, como dije divertida

Hacen muchos pasteles verdad- dice, aun con su mismo tono de voz divertido

Cupcakes- la corrijo. Ella me demuestra una cara sorprendida

¿Cupcakes?, wow que rico- le brillan los ojos, por su expresión pienso que le gustan

Bastante

Bueno yo no tengo una pastelería o esas cosas, pero en la playa que esta cercas, mi familia tiene un negocio de renta de tablas de surf- Entonces si le gusta mucho surfear

Que divertido a de ser trabajar ahí- le sonrió, ella mueve la cabeza diciendo si

Si. También tenemos clases para principiantes- se promociona. yo la dejo de mirar para ver a un rubio sonriente que se aproxima a nosotras. ¿Sera algo de Bridgette?. Creo que si. Le tapa los ojos con sus manos, ella ríe despacio y divertida

Ya Geoffy- se queja divertida. El tipo de atrás se ríe

No soy geoffy- El tipo hace una voz femenina muy mal echa. Bridgette quita las manos de "Geoffy" de sus ojos

Vez, si eras tu - Dice Bridgette otra vez divertida, "Geoffy" se acerca a ella y la besa. Esto es incomodo. Se separan, sin muchas ganas. Los dos me voltean a ver

Geoff te presento a courtney- Bridgette nos presenta. Mm ¿con que no se llama "Geoffy"? que bueno, si no pobre tipo

Mucho gusto vieja- Me saluda. ¿ vieja?. Soy courtney

Courtney, por favor- Le extiendo la mano y el la toma.

Muy bien courtney- Se ríe por mi comentario, pero lo respeta, por eso no le digo nada

Bridgette, ¿Sabes quien va a venir?- Dice Geoff un poco emocionado, ¿Son novios no?, es lo mas probable

¿Quién?- Le dice divertida, Geoff le regala una sonrisa

!Duncan!, tengo tiempo sin ver a ese viejo- dice Geoff divertido. A Bridgette se le quita la sonrisa que teia

¿Qué va hacer aquí?- Bridgette frunce el ceño, Geoff lo nota

Va a vernos, a sus amigos. Iremos a la casa de Christian, a divertirnos- Geoff trata de calmarla, no lo consigue. Yo diría que esta mas enojada con el

!Geoff!- grita unos amigos de el. Geoff los voltea a ver. Los amigos le dicen que valla, Geoff les dice que se esperen

No te enojes osita. No pasara nada malo- Geoff la abraza, Bridgette tiene los brazos cruzados mientras la abraza Geoff

Me voy. Gusto en conocerte Courtney- Geoff se despide, alzando la mano. Yo solo le sonrió, esta cómoda la pose que tengo. De pie y con las manos cruzadas

No sabes cuanto odio a Duncan- se nota frustración contra ese individuo rotundo.

¿Por que lo odias?- Le pregunto, lo se soné entrometida. Pero siendo sincera, Bridgette y yo no tenemos más que hablar más que "Duncan"

A metido en muchos problemas a Geoff- Se queja. Entonces "Duncan" es mala influencia

¿Me podías acompañar con Geoff?, para que no haga nada malo- Me dice sonriendo. Mala idea, yo tengo que atender una pastelería

No puedo, tengo que ir a la pastelería- le digo. Y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mas vagos

Te acompaño con tu tia. La convencemos para que me acompañes- Otra mala idea. ¿ como le preguntas a una persona que no quieres ir sin sonar grosera?. Difícil

Mi tía es muy gruñona- le miento. Al contrario si mi tía me viera con Bridgette, me haría haría una fiesta, literal, una fiesta por tener amigos. Bueno yo no soy de esas personas que lleva amigos cada fin de semana

No importa- Me guiña un ojo. ¿Alguien sabe? dígame por favor

Aparte es cambio de temporada. Eso significa ¡hacer nuevos cupcakes!- No le miento. Verano, una época muy divertida para crear recetas. Pero mi favorita es navidad

Los puedes hacer otro día- me dice. Agh. Esta chica no entiende las indirectas. Un no, es un no.

No puedo Bridgette lo siento. Ya tengo planes- hago una mueca. Ella mira para abajo frustrada

Bueno, Sera para la otra- me dice.

Si, creo lo que piensas. Courtney pero esta es una oportunidad para conocer más a Bridgette! o y ser amigas! sii!. Si pero también es una oportunidad para conocer mas vagos y delincuentes! y ya con el de ayer tengo suficiente

* * *

! Courtney, tráeme los cupcakes de plátano con vainilla!- Mi tía me grita. Yo estoy en la cocina y ella esta atendiendo a los clientes

!Ya voy!- le grito. Tomo la charola, pero no están decorados así que tomo la manga pastelera y pongo el betun arriba de los cupcakes. ¡Listo!.

Volteo a ver al techo. ¿Recuerdan al vago?. Creo que si, también han de recordar como entro, haciendo un gran hoyo en la pared de arriba. ayer tuve que poner una manta blanca en el techo para disimular el holló. Facil, teip, lona, y tener mucha frustración fue los únicos materiales que utilice. Ayer llegue a mi casa como a la 1 am, gracias por ese delincuente. Mi papá no se había dado cuenta, no haba llegado tuvo una cirujia a esa hora. Fue suerte.

Llevo los cupcakes a mi tía

Ponlos en el refrigerador- me dice

Apenas puse el betun- le digo, ella me voltea a ver

Ponlos en la mesa de haya.- Me apunta una mesa donde están mas cupcakes organizados. Me llevo la charola para acomodar los cupcakes en la mesa. Se escucha el tintineo, un cliente nuevo

Bienvenido a springless cupcakes, ¿Que desea?- la voz amable de mi tia la puedo escuchar facil, aunque se suene como fondo música clásica. Yo sigo acomodando los cupcakes, uno por uno en linea recta

Quiero un cupcake de chocolate negro y con cubierta de cajeta- Esa voz. El delincuente de ayer. Volteo a ver enfrente de los cupcakes que estoy acomodando, están arriba, para tomar un cupcake debe de venir qui ¿lo hizo por eso?, no le han de gustar ese sabor

Yo sigo acomodando, como si nada a pasado. Como si no hubiera reconocido ninguna voz

Siento que se acerca, camina lento por que no se apresura. Ya termine de acomodar cupcakes. ¿Que hago?

Señorita, me puede dar un cupcake que esta enfrente de usted- me dice riendo, creo que le divirtieron sus palabras. Quiere que voltee. Le tengo que hacer caso, tomo el cupcake y lo volteo a ver con el cupcake en la mano

Hola princesa- me sonríe. Yo frunzo el ceño ¿De donde a de ver sacado ese apodo?

Hola delincuente- lo saludo, de una forma que lo hago reír. Le pareció divertido

Me agradas- me guiña un ojo. Apenas lo conozco y ya le agrado.

Duncan- Gritan, el deja de mirarme. ¿con que se llama Duncan?. Volteo a ver donde el ahora voltea. ¿Geoffy? digo ¿Geoff?

Hey courtney- me saluda, quiere darme cinco, saben, el típico saludo de chicos. Yo no soy un chico. Pero de todos modos extiendo mi brazo para chocarlas

Hola Geoff- lo saludo. Despúes que deja de saludarme saluda a Duncan. Si, tenia ese sentimiento que el criminal que hablaba bridgette era el. !Pero que grandiosa sorpresa!, Si fue sarcasmo

O ¿ustedes son amigos de courtney?, vengan tomen asiento, que los cupcakes son gratis- se acerca mi tía y los lleva a la mesa

No gracias señora, nos tenemos que ir- Dice Duncan, yo lo miro, sigue vistiéndose mal. Puedo ver bien un tatuaje en su brazo derecho. son dos calaveras, de perfil derecho una y la otra de perfil izquierdo, volteándose a ver, son blancas y con fondo negro. Otra en su brazo izquierdo, lo mismo, una calavera, pero esta es distinta, es una calavera blanca y con fondo negro, pero lo que distingue este tatuaje es que arriba de su cráneo tiene una piña como sombrero. Así que a este hombre le gustan las calaveras y piñas. ¿Tendrá tatuajes en otras partes de su cuerpo?

¿Verdad que esta bien ouñi?- Volteo a ver a mi tía y le sonrió, para que no piense que estuve distraída

Si- aun le sonrio a mi tia

Entonces tomen los cupcakes que quieran, vengan, les daré una caja para que los echen ahí- Dice mi tía yendo a la caja registradora, seguida por Duncan y Geoff. Duncan toma la caja y Geoff echa los cupcakes ahí.

Este tipo tiene suerte. Quien se mete en un local que no es de el, hace un hoyo grandisimo en el techo, ralla mesas, me acosa y recibe cupcakes gratis. Ese es su premio. ¿Le diré a mi tía lo que hizo?, no, me meteré en problemas, me gritara, ya la escucho "¡ Courtney Elizabeth Graciani Lopez, por que no llamas a tu tia si se metió un delincuente, ¿Donde están las habilidades que te ejercí?, adivina quien pagara, YO, tu no gastaras nada". Es lo que dirá. No quiero problemas, no me gustan los problemas.

Voy a la cocina a verificar los cupcakes para que no se quemen, desde aquí puedo ver lo que hacen, ahí un cuadro que permite ver el local desde la cocina. Mi cabello es corto, esto dice que la cola de caballo que tengo no se ve mucho cabello. Veo como le dan las gracias a mi tía, Duncan me ve, yo no puedo bajar la mirada, el solo me guiña un ojo y se va con geoff.

Ouñi, me agradaron tus amigos- voltea a verme mi tía, yo moldeo la masa en una mesa que esta enfrente del recuadro donde esta mi tía. A mi no me agradaron mis amigos

Que bueno tía- Soy sarcástica. Mi tía escucha la campanita y voltea para atender a otro cliente

Ojala ya no lo viera.

* * *

James llegamos a casa- Grito para que se informe mi hermano- Muchas gracias tia por acompañarnos hoy- Volteo a ver a mi tía que entra atrás de mi. Mi papá no vendra en la noche, me llamo y me dijo que tendria una cirujia y saldra tarde, como mi papá es muy sobre protector le llamo a mi tía que si nos podía cuidar, ella con gusto acepto. Asi que mi tia dormira con nosotros. Esto pasa, de una a tres veces por semana . Así que ya estamos acostumbrados. La verdad no me puedo quejar tanto, mi papá nos da todo, pero casi no esta con nosotros, la que siempre esta es mi tia, hermana de mi papá.

Hola James- Mi tia saluda mientras James bajaba las escaleras. El solo la voltea a ver y le menea la mano. Mi tía también esta acostumbrada así que no se siente.

Trajimos tacos ¿Quieres?- Mi tía le muestra los tacos que compro. comida mexicanisada, rica. Alado de nuestro local hay un restaurante de antojitos mexicanos así que siempre comemos comida mexicana, mole, tacos, tostadas, flautas, !de todo! los domingos son de menudo y los sábados de tamales. Así que casi todos los días como mexicanamente. Si no pido pizza o lo que tenga ganas ese día

Ten James, te pedi dos tacos- Mi tía toma un plato y pone los dos tacos enfrente de el. Yo tomo los míos, ya se cuales son

¿De donde conoces a tus amigos ouñi?- mi tía se sienta enfrente de mi, yo la volteo a ver. Querida tía, a uno lo conozco por que ayer hizo un hoyo en la pared, entro y quería que le diera refugio para esconderse de la policía, a y sin olvidar que quería despojar mi virginidad arriba de una mesa rallada por el. El otro es novio de una conocida. No. ¿Que le digo?

De la escuela- le digo tomando un sorbo de soda, ella me sonríe y James come

Tiene una apariencia de delincuentes- me regala una cara de fuchi. Te refieres por uno...

Lo se. Solo que ellos son los que me hablan- le digo. Mi tía le da un mordisco a su taco, mi hermano come

Tu no seas grosera ouñi. Háblales, pero no te juntes mucho con ellos- Me dice tomando soda. Entonces no le agradaron

Si eso haré- le digo dejando pasar la conversación

Y a ti James, ¿Como te fue?- Pregunta mi tía viéndolo, yo también lo volteo a ver. bien..

Bien.- No despeja la mirada de su taco. Mi tía rueda los ojos.

¿En que grado de escuela vaz?- pregunta mi tía. El no le responde. Mi tía se ve un poco frustrada. Decido no meterme en la pelea. Mi tia lo mira, James solo come. El termina de comer, se levanta, tira el plato desechable a la basura y se va a su cuarto.

No puedo con este niño- me dice frustrada

Cambiara- La aliento, ella me mira frunciendome el ceño

Eso dijeron hace nueve años y no a pasado nada- Dice mi tía triste. Tiene razón. Suena fuerte. Mi hermano no puede superar su muerte. Yo estuve así, pero solo un año. Recuerdo que ivamos con psicólogos, yo pude salir adelante pero el no. diez años de la muerte de mi mamá y el aun actúa como si todavía tuviera tres años. No le digo nada. Así le digo que tiene razón. A la misma forma que James, con silencio.

* * *

 **whasups?**

 _El libro que lee courtney me encanta!. Es viejito pero hermoso!. No lo he terminado de leer pero me esta cautivando mucho. Y no lo he terminado por estar leyendo Grey. Y quiero leer otro. You get so alone at times that it just makes sense. Y si el libro que tiene courtney es el que yo tengo, yo y mis libros del año de la chancla. Solo he leído la triologia de cincuenta sombras, paper towns, y the best of me. Y bueno los fanfics y historias en wattpad. Pero aun así son pocos comparados con los viejos._

 _jumi, comida mexicana, me encanta comer mole, pero el dulce, el picoso no me gusta mucho. Y tacos, jaja acaba de comer._

cuídense!

 **!coman frutas y verduras!**


	4. Quienes son?

Historia universal…. Mi profesor es un cretino. Pero tengo que hacerle caso, así puedo ganar buenas notas. Siendo estudiosa puedas ganar grandes cosas, tengo tarjeta platino en el almuerzo ¿y Cuando lo he usado? Nunca, no me gusta el menú de la cafetería, no obedecen bien las reglas alimentarias del gobierno.

Graciani haz un resumen en el pizarrón con solo puntos importantes de la guerra civil- me grita mi profesor, si es muy gritón

Me levanto de mi asiento tomo el pizarrón del escritorio y empiezo a escribir.

No se me puede olvidar los protagonistas: Estados Confederados de América que lucharon contra estados del Sur

Pare Graciani- me dice mi profesor yo lo obedezco y me siento en mi pupitre

Salga- me mira mi profesor. Solo lo veo

Salga- me repite, lo hago y salgo. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Voy a la cafetería, con todo y mi mochila. Llego y me siento en la primera mesa que veo ¿Qué hago?, en una cafetería no hay nada interesante que hacer.

La princesa estudia- Duncan se acerca a mí y se sienta enfrente de mí. Yo solo le frunzo el seño

¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunto.

Sabes que hay una puerta ahí verdad- me señala la puerta que esta atrás de él. Yo le vuelvo a fruncir el ceño

Sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres estudiante. No puedes entrar- le digo seria el no parece tomarlo serio

¿Hay un letrero que diga eso?- me levanta una ceja, le ruedo los ojos

No, pero es obvio- le grito, el ríe

Discúlpame pero yo no tengo tu instinto de obviedad- me dice divertido a mí no me causa gracia

Lo deberías de tener- le digo cruzando mis brazos

Oh no te preocupes cariño. Tengo algo que es más útil y nos sirve a los dos- dice bajando su mirada a sus partes, después levanta su mirada y me guiña un ojo

Puerco- le digo con una mirada de disgusto. Me levanto y quiero seguir mi camino, pero él me sigue

Fea- me susurra caminando. Oh no, no lo dijo

Yo no soy fea- me giro gritándole el sonríe

Bueno, estirada- ríe, Agh! Apenas lo conozco y ya me cae mal

Tampoco soy así- le grito. Parece que le divierte esto

Demuéstralo- me desafía. No caeré en su juego

¿Qué te demuestro?- le pregunto mirándolo, el me vuelve a sonreír. No me gusta que me sonría mucho

Lo que quieras nena- me vuelva a guiñar un ojo. Agh! Con este tipo no se puede hablar. L o empujo, y sigo mi camino a no sé a dónde. ¡Duncan ya no habla, gracia!, no sé qué está viendo o que está pensando pero no habla eso es lo que me importa. Llego a los bebederos y tomo un poco de agua

¿Sabes dónde está Geoff?- me pregunta, yo lo volteo a ver aun agachada tomando agua, termino

No, no se- le digo y sigo caminando

Entonces te la pinteaste nena- me dice ahora en frente de mí y riendo, como siempre

No, yo no soy de esa clase de personas- término mi frase con una mirada de disgusto

No te creo- Si se comporta como un niño- Si no te la pintearas no estuvieras aquí- me dice terminado su frase parándose y se recarga en la primera pared que ve

Es que hice bien mi trabajo, y el profesor me dejo salir- le explico, ni yo sé porque le explique

¿Te dejo salir media hora antes?- me levanta las cejas

No fueron media hora… fueron… sabes que cállate no entenderás- le digo siguiendo caminando

No me explicas por eso no entiendo- me dice

¿Por qué te importa esto? Digo no tiene gran importancia que haya salido antes- le grito

Señorita Graciani- escucho detrás de mí la voz del cuidador de pasillos

Hola, buenos días profesor….- no me acuerdo de su nombre

Sabe que no han acabado las clases- me dice mi profesor serio

Am si lo se profesor… Pero- le trato de explicar pero me calla

Y ¿Quién es su amigo? No se permiten visitantes sin permiso- el profesor voltea a ver a Duncan

No, no es mi amigo…- me vuelve a callar

Soy su novio- dice Duncan, el profesor se sorprende

Señorita Graciani ¿está con él?- pregunta mi profesor sorprendido, yo ruedo los ojos

No somos novios- grito

No grite, estará en la sala de castigos en la hora de salida, una hora, sola, sin novio- el profesor dice escribiendo mi nota de castigo. No me puede castigar por eso! Yo no he hecho nada malo!,

No puede hacerme esto- le digo al profesor, el me voltea a ver

Si, si puedo, tenga- me da mi nota y se va pero yo lo sigo

No puede profesor, por favor, haré trabajos extra o limpiare el gimnasio, algo así solo no me ponga eso- si le suplico, pongo mi orgullo abajo ¡pero esto es importante! Tendré malas referencias! ¡No me puede pasar esto a mí!

No señorita- el profesor termina esto y me cierra la puerta en la cara, ¡genial!

¡Simplemente genial!- vuelvo a gritar

Princesa, ¿nunca te enfermas de la garganta por tanto gritar?- me pregunta divertido. Yo lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina

Muchas gracias Duncan! ¡Esto puede afectarme! ¡No puede ser!- le grito

De nada nena- se da la vuelta y se va pienso a buscar a Geoff

* * *

Bienvenida señorita Graciani, tome asiento- Escucho al profesor encargado de cuidar a los "detenidos". Le hago caso, le tengo que hacer caso

Veo a personas que no conozco, su personalidad de cada uno me recuerda a alguien, Duncan. Sí, todos son punketos, muy extrovertidos. También hay góticos, bueno no los se distinguir muy bien, para mi es lo mismo.

Una hora estarán aquí, pueden leer, hacer tarea, o algo productivo. No pueden jugar cartas, o usar su teléfono o cosas que hacen siempre- dice mi supervisor viendo a cada uno de nosotros.

Empieza la hora- dice tomando viendo el reloj que esta alado de el

Bueno si podría leer, pero no traigo mí libro. Podría hacer tarea, pero no me dejaron, así que no tengo nada que hacer, solo miro el salón de detención, un pinzaron, mi profesor leyendo el periódico, mis compañeros no haciéndole caso, están jugando cartas, esta gente nunca hará caso, veo la ventana, me enseña u lugar muy verde, ese lugar muy verde es en donde siempre estoy, ahí está el árbol, desde aquí puedo ver la ciudad atrás del árbol.

Tocan la puerta, el profesor baja la mirada para ver la puerta

Pase- dice el profesor, la puerta se abre

Es muy tarde señor- el profesor levanta una ceja viendo a la persona que entro. Veo como los de enfrente voltean a ver hacia la puerta. Yo también lo hago. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Todos tenemos cosas que hacer- dice sin importarle nada y rodando los ojos. Él no puede estar aquí, él no estudia aquí, y ni siquiera sé si estudia

Tome asiento- le dice el profesor devolviendo su vista al periódico. ¿Por qué estará aquí? El me mira, me intimida un poco pero no lo hago notar. El voltea a ver el asiento que esta alado de mí. Él va a ese asiento y se sienta

¿Qué haces aquí?- Le digo en cuanto se sienta, el me sonríe

Me gusta que estés feliz por tenerme aquí- me dice sarcástico. Le frunzo el ceño

Jaja te enojas muy rápido- ríe

No te debería de importar- le digo, el me hace media sonrisa

Siento como me vibra mi celular. Mi tía. No le dije nada. Le mandare un mensaje, si, estaré en la escuela por una hora, impartiré cursos a los de bajo desempeño. Enviar

La niña buena cambia a mala- Duncan, ya sabes lector

¡Cállate!- le grito

Jaja, iré a jugar cartas haya ¿vamos?- me pregunto, volteando a ver a las personas que apuestan, y hago una mueca enfrente de el

No

¿No sabes jugar?- me pregunta

Claro que se jugar- le digo cruzándome de brazos aun sentada

Juguemos- me dice

No podemos jugar, el profesor no nos deja- le digo en voz baja

¿Cres que te regañara dormido?- me dice levantando un lado de su mono ceja riendo. Volteo a ver al profesor, si está dormido.

Bueno, vamos- le digo parándome de mi asiento él lo hace también y nos vamos al mesa banco donde están jugando

¿Qué juegan?- Pregunta Duncan, los tipos se nos quedan viendo

Con quian- dice un tipo con ropa de moto ciclista y pelón. Veo que solo están jugando él y otro tipo pero él se ve que es como Duncan punk, así que como ese juego se juega de 4 máximo, si podemos jugar

¿Saben jugar?- pregunta el punketo

Si- digo. Bueno no sé si Duncan sabe, pero yo sí. Nos sentamos en las primeras sillas cercas vacías y las acercamos a la mesa

Este juego es fácil. Tienes que hacer escalera o par. Te dan nueve cartas, haces juego arriba obviamente nadie te las debe de ver. Es un ejemplo: tengo un juego de reinas, tengo tres me falta una, tengo el 4, 5,6 de trébol. Tengo un juego de 8, solo tres ocho y las que no ocupo me sobran. Comemos si no te sirve la sueltas y si alguien le sirve la toma y hace juego abajo. Te dan nueve cartas y debes de bajar 1, con el juego que te dije podría ganar con: el juego completo de reinas, el juego de 8 que tengo y el 4, 5,6, cuéntalas y son diez, gano. Pero lástima que no tengo este juego.

El motociclista reparte las cartas.

No las abran todavía. Pongan dinero- dice viéndonos a Duncan y a mí. No traje dinero, todo está en mi mochila y mi mochila esta en mi casillero

NO juego, no tengo on que apostar- les digo

Lo siento querida ya te di juego. Piensa que puedes apostar- dice el punketo. ¡Nada! No tengo nada que apostar

NO tengo nada- le digo seria y ellos sonríen

Una cita nena, y te pongo medio dólar-dice Duncan, enseñándome la pequeña monedita, eso es lo que apuestan. Yo le hago un gesto de fuchi

No juego- me levanto de la silla y le doy las cartas al motociclista. Voy hacia mi lugar, a sentarme

Diez minutos y nos vamos de aquí.

Volteo a ver como juegan, el que me muestra su espalda y sus cartas es el punketo. Tiene buen juego, un juego de as, una escalera de 6, 7,8 de corazones y un juego de reyes

El baja el juego de as encontró el as que le faltaba y gana por que ya tenía su juego arriba

Gane- dice el punketo tomando el dinero, que viene siendo uno y medio dólar

Volteo a ver el reloj, ya paso la hora, ¡ya nos deberíamos de ir!

Profesor, ya es hora de irnos- hablo fuerte para que note mi voz y no la ignore. Menea la cabeza y se sienta correctamente en su silla

Ya pueden salir- dice quitándose un poco de saliva que resbalaba por su boca

Me paro para salir del salón y camino para llegar a mi casillero y llevarme mi mochila.

* * *

Camino por el estacionamiento de la escuela. Noto que hay pocos carros, solo como unos tres o dos. Tengo que llegar con mi tía a la pastelería. Ya paso una hora y 10 minutos desde que le mande el mensaje. Raro que no ha llamado.

Hey princesa, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- levanto la mirada y veo a Duncan alado de mi con un Dodge negro

No- le digo seria y sigo mi caminata

Mira, se ve que llevas prisa. ¿Te gusta ganar?, okay gana, pero apostando. Te llevo y si no llego ahí en 4 minutos hago lo que quieras, si no tú haces lo que quiero- esta recargado en el cofre de su carro, con las manos cruzadas y mirándome con un lado de su ceja levantada. ¿Me conviene apostar?, puedo ganar dos cosas, llegar más rápido y él va hacer lo que quiera. Creo que si

Okay. Rápido súbete- lo mando y camino hacia su carro mientras él también lo hace.

¿Está bien la hora que está en el radio?- le pregunto apuntando el radio

Si

Muy bien son las 3:23, debes de estar ahí a las 3:27- le digo, y él me hace una sonrisa arrogante

Ponte el cinturón- me manda y voltea a ver enfrente, no le hare caso, nadie me manda

El arranca, sale rápido de estacionamiento y sale de la carretera. La pastelería est cuadras de aquí. El problema de llegar aquí es el tráfico, siempre hay muchos carros aquí, espero que haya más de lo regular. Siento el aire que pasa por mi cabello, me gusta eso, es libre, es reconfortante y fresco.

¿Te agrada Bridgette?- escucho que me habla, lo volteo a ver pero el sigue con la vista en la carretera

Sí, es agradable- le digo aun volteándolo a ver

Mm- solo dice eso. Algo paso con ellos, para que no se agraden así ha de pasar algo. Pero, será por el o por ella.

Ya casi llegamos- me sonríe y me cambia de tema. Volteo a ver el reloj 3:25

Te faltan dos minutos y 3 manzanas mas- le digo sonriendo, una sonrisa retadora. Pasamos semáforos y más cuadras, las que faltaban, solo una más y llegamos. Falta un minuto.

Llegamos- me dice sonriendo y con la mano estirada del volante. ¡Perdí!

Ya son las 3:27, lo siento- le digo señalándole el radio, el frunce el ceño

Cuando llegamos aquí faltaba un minuto, lo siento perdiste- me dice aun con el ceño fruncido y eso me provoca que yo también lo haga

No, mira bien- le digo aun señalándole el reloj, pero el ya no me hace caso, tiene la mirada atrás de mí, quiero voltear pero…

¡Bájate! ¡Ya llegaste!- me grita apurado. No sé qué hacer, se siente raro, presionado, no sé, nunca he visto a una persona que actué así

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto ¿preocupada?, no importa, solo le pregunte eso

¡Bájate! Luego hablamos- me dice aún más raro, hasta me empuja, no fuerte si no apurado, presionado, preocupado. No la pienso más y bajo y voy a la banqueta, Duncan arranca. Volteo enfrente, donde él estaba viendo. Veo a unos tipos raros. Si raros. Tienen chamarras de cuero, pantalones negros, y tatuajes, llenos de tatuajes. Pero eso no es lo raro. Lo raro es que son señores, yo les calculo unos 42 o algo así. Ellos murmuran y me apuntan, yo decido caminar, no entrare a la pastelería, podrían ser malos, más bien no podrían, son malos. Camino y decido ir a una cafetería que esta cercas de aquí. Llego y me siento en la primera mesa vacía que veo.

Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué gusta ordenar?- veo a una señora que esta alado de mi con su uniforme blanco, esperando a anotar mi orden

Solo un capuccino de vainilla- le digo regalándole la sonrisa más amable que le puedo dar, ellas se va y me deja

¿De dónde conoce Duncan a ellos?, se veían malos, viejos para él. ¿Por qué se preocupó tanto?, no entiendo, ocupo saber todo.

Ouñi cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- volteo a ver enfrente y veo a mi tía. Si por fin, alguien confiable

Oh, estaba esperando a unos tutorados. Nos citamos aquí, pero no han venido- le digo haciendo una mueca terminando. Mi tía rueda los ojos

¿Hace más de una hora?, ven es obvio que ya no vendrán- extiende una mano regalándome una sonrisa.

Yo me acerco a ella y tomo su mano para irnos a la pastelería.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Ups, tarde. Mi excusa es obsesión. A una serie que me encanta._

 _Y no iba a subir capitulo hoy. Estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo de me quieres? La historia que escribo con princesasterolove, pasen a leerla es gratis, y descubrí en mis documentos este capítulo, no sabía que ya lo había escribido y aquí esta. Tratare de actualizar pronto es que esa serie me tiene muy enganchada._

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Bye! Cuidense!**

 ** _Coman frutas y verduras!_**


	5. amigas y chismes

**Cuatro**

 **Amigas y chismes**

Courtney, dame las fresas- mi tía dice batiendo los ingredientes de nuestra nueva receta

Ten- se los acerco y ella toma algunos

¿Ya terminaste de hacer los tuyos?- me pregunta sin desviar la mirada de la masa

Si. Están en el horno

Bueno. Haz me un favor, atiende la caja registradora por favor

Si claro- Voy a lavarme las manos y retirarme residuos de masa que tengo en mi manos. Término y camino hacia la caja registradora

Hoy es sábado. Mi tía toma algunos sábados y domingos para descansar. Pero no deja el local solo, no, si cerramos los sábados y los domingos no habría clientes, porque esos días es cuando más viene gente. Así que mi tía contrato a una persona para encargarse de esos dos días. Veo que llega es Daya, ella es una mujer con rasgos afroamericanos, su pelo es color café con rayos rubios, es ancha del cuerpo, pero no mucho.

Hey Courtney- me saluda quitándose la chamarra que traía puesta

Hola Daya ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?- le pregunto aun sentada enfrente a la caja registradora

Bien- me dice caminando hacia mí para saludarme con un beso en el cachete

¿Y tú tía?

Horneando- cuando termino de decir eso ella se va a la cocina

Ouñi. Si quieres ya te puedes ir- me grita mi tía desde la cocina.

Okay tía. Nos vemos más tarde- yo también le grito parándome del asiento donde estaba. Tomo mi chaqueta de mezclilla y salgo.

Camino, de la pastelería a mi casa no es un camino muy largo que digamos. Casi todo me queda cercas. La pastelería está en el centro de la ciudad, mi escuela está a 6 cuadras de la pastelería, y mi casa está a 4 cuadras de mi escuela. Bueno si camino mucho. Me sirve de ejercicio.

Camino y camino, me molesta la gente que toma su tiempo y no tiene paso veloz, no deja caminar a gusto. ¿Y si tomo el autobús? Bueno fuera deporte, hubiera esperado a mi tía, ella me podría haber llevado en su coche, pero ya estoy aquí, no puedo lamentar. Veo una parada de autobús cercas, ahora tengo que esperar el que va a la ruta donde quiero ir, me siento en la banquita que está debajo de un techo, y estoy a dentro de un cubo que solo le falta la pieza de enfrente.

¡Courtney!- Bridgette, veo que está en la siguiente acera, lo único que nos separa es la calle donde pasan los carros. Veo como menea su mano saludándome alegre, yo hago lo mismo. Se ve linda con ese vestido de flores veraniego. Veo como cruza la calle para llegar conmigo

Hola- le digo en cuanto está enfrente de mí y ella me saluda de beso

Hola ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta sentándose a lado de mi

A mi casa- le digo sin ninguna importancia

¿Quieres ir a comer helado conmigo? Sabe muy rico el helado que vende un local que esta cercas de aquí- señala a su lado izquierdo. Pienso que por haya esta la heladería

Si, vamos- le debo una, recuerden que no la acompañe a cuidar a su novio. Nos paramos para caminar hacia la heladería

No te vi el viernes ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto para hacer platica

No fui a la escuela. Fui a un concurso nacional de surfeo- me dice sonriendo

Y ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto con la misma sonrisa que ella me regalo

Muy bien gane el segundo lugar- por la media sonrisa se ve que no está muy feliz

Bueno pero es el segundo lugar. ¡Ganaste!- le digo sonriendo y animada. Si creo que yo también debería de pensar eso, lo sé, pero me gusta estar siempre en primer lugar

Gracias, si, no fue muy fácil llegar a nacionales- me dice sonriendo.

Yo pienso igual que tú- le digo sonriendo

Gracias. Será para la próxima- es confiada, bueno tal vez sea buena competidora

Si tú podrás- la aliento. Nunca había alientado a alguien que no fuera de mi familia

Jaja. ¿Y a ti, como te ha ido en la pastelería?- aún mantiene su sonrisa, yo casi no la hago notar

Bien

¿Ya crearon los nuevos cupcakes?- seguimos caminando y yo la sigo a ella

Si- le digo mirando el piso, pensé que había pisado un chicle

¿Son sabores de verano?- su buena actitud es una de las cosas que me cae bien de ella

Si. Creamos de piña colada, piña y crema, limonada de fresa, pay de limón, frutas tropicales. En fin, muchos sabores- hago notar mis dientes por la sonrisa que le hago

Debería de probar uno- me dice abriendo la puerta de la heladería

Si, ve cuando quieras- la apoyo a que nos compre uno

Entramos a una heladería adornada con colores azules y blancos. Pobres, como han de mantener todo limpio

¿De qué sabor la quieres?- Bridgette me pregunta mirando arriba hacia el menú

De piña y coco ¿y tú?

De queso y fresa- se acerca hacia donde sirven los helados y yo voy a buscar una mesa vacía. Yo le di dinero para mi helado

Le sirvieron muy rápido los helados, ya está aquí

Uno de coco y piña- deja el helado enfrente de mí y ella se sienta en la silla que está enfrente de mí

Gracias- lo tomo viendo la presentación del vaso, rosa y con rayas azules

De nada. ¿Es cierto el chisme que circula? Que a ti, te pusieron en detención- su voz suena impresionada, hasta abre más los ojos curiosa por mi respuesta

Si- suelto un bufido terminando las dos letras, ella abre aún más sus ojos

Wow ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?- aun sorprendida Bridgette? Soy una persona normal! Pero no soy tan normal, nunca había entrado a ese salón

Si. Duncan- le hago una mueca cuando pronuncio su nombre. A ella se le quita lo sorprendida, se calma, ahora tiene la mirada normal

¿Por qué el? ¿Qué te hizo?- me invade de preguntas que no se si contestarle

Porque me lo encontré, no más bien el me encontró en la cafetería y no me dejaba de fastidiar, le grite y por gritar me castigaron- pero le explico.

¿Por gritar?- me hace un gesto raro, es difícil de describir. Haber, levanta la ceja, mueve el labio haciendo una mueca, pero su expresión es divertida. Ven, es raro

Estaban en clases- le explico

Y todo por culpa de Duncan- esta fastidiada, ¿le pregunto porque no le cae Duncan?

¿Sabes por qué me cae mal Duncan?- y no tuve necesidad

¿Por qué?- ella rueda los ojos por el

Hay muchos chismes de lo que hace. Geoff, por culpa de él ha estado en la cárcel. Es un chico raro, un chico malo y sin modales. Me cae mal, por lo que le hace a Geoff, ha cambiado a Geoff y para mal- aun noto su gesto de fastidio

¿Cuáles chismes? ¿Ha estado en la cárcel? Pero... ¿Por qué?- ahora soy yo la que la invade de preguntas. Ella me levanta la ceja divertida

Espero que no te guste- me dice divertida, yo le hago un gesto de asco

Me contaron las chicas porristas que el a sus novias las prostituye, si, que loco ¿verdad?.. Pff más de una vez, nadie sabe porque, Geoff nunca me dijo porque lo metieron a la cárcel, eso me preocupa para Geoff, Duncan no me importa.- wow entonces el prostituye a chicas!, me debería de alejar de él, es mala influencia, tal vez me pueda hacerme eso. Son chismes Courtney! Tal vez no son real, pero tal vez si

Tienes cara impresionada ¿no sabía que te importaba ese chico?- me sonríe, una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Me importa Duncan? No, no me importa. Peor porque siento angustia por él, apenas lo conozco, y en los instantes que he esto con el son tan estresantes y… divertidos. No se lector, no sé qué siento, quiero sentirme como si no me importara, pero no puedo. Si el sería el primero, por eso no lo quiero, siento que me lastimara, siento que no me agradara si tenemos una relación. Courtney! Te estas adelantando mucho! No sientas nada por el! No es para ti! No es tu tipo! No te conviene!

No, solo que nunca he conocido personas así- mi resumen de lo que siento, un resumen mentiroso.

Jaja, eso espero. Courtney él no te conviene- esta divertida, Agh, ¿Por qué piensa eso? Acaso fue muy notorio mi gesto?

No te preocupes Bridgette, no pasara nada- le digo comiendo nieve y sin ninguna importancia, ella me mira, y yo sigo comiendo

Él es tan fastidioso, así que no, no es mi tipo- lo dije al aire! Y ella me ha escuchado, ella hace su gesto raro

Por favor no Courtney! Te presentare chicos, pero el no- me grita divertida, yo solo le sonrió

No Bridgette, no quiero novio- mi voz suena fastidiada

¿Acaso has sufrido por amor?- su pregunta me da risa, así que doy una carcajada

Jaja no- termino con un gesto

Bueno, entonces con los chicos que te presentare no sufrirás- ella me sonríe, una muy notoria

No Bridgette Pons, no quiero novio- le digo fastidiada

Oh la chica buena quiere al chico malo. Típico- suena divertida. Pero yo sé que solo es un chiste, ella no quiere que este con el

Cálla no lo quiero!- le grito

Jaja, ups. Viene para acá- primero se ríe y luego baja la voz sorprendida. Yo volteo, Agh! Bridgette

Jajaja creo que estás loca por el- se ríe, no me gustan sus chistes

Y tú estás loca. Pero de la cabeza- me paro para tirar el botecito de nieve que ahora no tiene nieve. Camino hacia el bote de basura, lo tiro y me doy la media vuelta y voy otra vez con Bridgette

Lista? Vámonos- le digo parada enfrente de ella, Bridgette se levanta y nos vamos….

* * *

Ouñi ¿Quién es tu amiga?- escucho a mi papá que está sentado en un sillón de la sala viendo la televisión. Mi papá está aquí temprano! Wow casi nunca esta tan temprano. Lo abrazo y el corresponde mi abrazo

Ella es Bridgette- le digo y él le sonríe a Bridgette

Hola Bridgette ¿tienen hambre? Compre pizza, si gustan comer pueden agarrar- nos sonríe a las dos

Gracias- Bridgette le dice educada. Mi papá le dice de nada con una sonrisa y vuelve a ver la televisión

¿Quieres quedarte, o ya te tienes que ir?- le pregunto viéndola

No me tengo que ir, no le avise a mi mamá que llegaría tan tarde. Gracias- me sonríe

Gracias señor! nos vemos!- Bridgette se despide de mi papá

Bye- mi papá le grita y ella menea la mano diciendo bye

Bueno Julieta me voy- Bridgette dice divertida yendo a la puerta y yo la sigo

Ya jane- le digo divertida, pero ella no me entendió, solo se rio sarcásticamente para no quedar mal

Adiós Bridgette- le digo dándole un beso en el cachete

Bye Julieta- ríe. Agh! Cállate. Solo le frunzo el ceño y cierro la puerta. Camino con mi papá

¿Por qué te dijo Julieta?- me pregunta mi papá divertido. Oh no padre no pienses mal

Por loca- le digo divertida y el ríe

Oh mi pequeña- el hace un gesto divertido y le doy una sonrisa

¿y james?

En su cuarto- mi papá me dice sin importancia

Oh, que novedad- sueno sarcástica y molesta

No te enojes Ouñi- suena como "agh ya empezó"

Es que siempre es lo mismo- casi le grito, él lo nota y solo frunce el ceño

Tómalo con calma. No es fácil esto- fastidiado otra vez. No, no quiero una pelea de lo mismo. Me callo y no hablo, y me quedo sentada en el sillón que esta alado de el.

¿Quieres ir a comer?- me pregunta sonriendo

No gracias. No tengo hambre- le digo parándome del sillón y yéndome a mi habitación. Subo las escaleras, camino en un pasillo y doy vuelta a la izquierda abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto. Es un cuarto amplio, limpio, decorado con colores blanco y rosa pastel, escritorio y tocador, un armario blanco con toda mi ropa, alado de ese armario hay una ventana donde puedo ver el amplio patio trasero que tenemos. Me gusta mi casa no me puedo quejar, tenemos jardines muy bien cuidados.

Me acuesto en mi cama viendo el techo blanco, y la luz prendida. Cierro mis ojos y duermo.

* * *

Mi fin de semana no fue muy divertido y entretenido que digamos. El sábado después de dormir fuimos a comer comida italiana, no fue nada entretenido, mi papá me conto lo que hizo en el hospital. Después fuimos al cine en familia. El domingo nos quedamos en mi casa y vimos películas por medio de una aplicación que tenemos en nuestra televisión. Y ahora estoy en clase de literatura, conociendo cosas que ya se.

Si quieren pueden leerlo. Si les gusta lo romántico, se los recomiendo. Pero si ustedes buscan una novela de ficción sthepen King- mi profesora es joven, creo que acaba de recibir su título, es linda

Se escucha el timbre

Bueno, por favor háganme un resumen de un libro que hayan leído. El que quieran no importa el año. El resumen debe de ser mínimo de 100 hojas, la mayoría de los libros son de 300 páginas- dice mi profesora viéndonos a todos guardar nuestras cosas

Salgo para caminar entre los pasillos, dejo mis cosas en mi casillero para irme sin mis cosas a desayunar

Courntey!- Bridgette me grita y yo la saludo para que venga conmigo a desayunar

Si, ella si podría ser mi amiga…

* * *

 **Hola!**

¿ _Cómo se están pasando en sus vacaciones?, deseo que bien ¡síganlas disfrutando! Porque desgraciadamente duran poco_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 ** _Coman frutas y verduras!_**


	6. ¿sabemos sobre hombres?

**Cinco**

 **¿Sabemos sobre hombres?**

Así que me di un tiempo con Geoff- Bridgette suena un poco triste. Como no iba a estarlo. Con lo que me contó esta con él desde que entraron a esta escuela, que viene siendo 3 años. Ella decidió hacer esto porque ve a Geoff cambiar, se está volviendo más egoísta, se ha vuelto diferente, por eso lo decidió.

Si de verdad me quiere, tratara de cambiar para bien- dice confiada. Eso espero. Ella quiere llorar.

Si. Veras que cambiara por ti- la apoyo acariciándole la espalda como gesto de apoyo. Ella se viene a mí y me abraza, llora en mi hombro. Yo le vuelvo a acariciar la espalda pero ahora ella me abraza

Gracias Courtney- solloza en mi hombro. Quito el abrazo y ahora la tengo enfrente de mi

No llores por él, si se quieren podrán llegar lejos juntos, ya no llores.- quito sus lágrimas que caen de sus ojos y ella me sonríe

Si. Tienes razón soy fuerte- ella se apoya para sí misma. Meneo la cabeza diciendo si

Ven sentémonos- la invito mientras me siento y ella hace lo mismo

Es difícil Courtney, muy difícil- dice con un tono entre fastidiada, molesta y triste a la vez. Veo que si es un poco difícil terminar una relación.

Ya olvídate de eso. Él no tiene por qué arruinar tu día- le sonrió y ella me levanta la ceja divertida

Se nota que no has terminado con nadie- ¿se ríe de mí? Pero tiene razón, no soy una experta en terminar relaciones

¡Eso no importa!- le grito divertida, ahora ya puedo ver cómo me sonríe

Bueno experta en relaciones. Cambiemos de tema.- suena arrogante ¿Qué tramas Pons?

¿De qué quieres hablar?- cruzo mis piernas estiradas, mientras ella está enfrente de mi con las piernas entrelazadas

De ti. ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida sentimental?- con esa pregunta es obvio que me quiere callar por el comentario que le hice de Geoff. ¿Qué puedo hablar de esa parte de mi vida? ¡Nada! Simplemente….

Nada- lo digo bajo, casi susurrando. Ella ahora sonríe triunfante

Vez. No sabes cómo es esto del amor- por su voz se nota que esta devastada. Solo se para y se va, no se ha donde, no lo dijo, me deja sola.

Sabes, esto me recuerda a un libro que leí. Jajá si yo y mis libros no, pero si aprendí con ese libro. Te lere solo el fragmento del libro original, para que veas de lo que hablo

 _-¡Ay, madre, madre!- exclamo la muchacha acongojada, volviéndose ansiosamente hacia su madre, cual si estuviera a punto de partírsele el corazón- ¿Qué iba a saber yo de esas cosas? Era solo una niña cuando Salí de esta casa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que corría peligro entre los hombres? ¿Por qué no me previniste? Algunas señoras saben defenderse porque leen novelas que les hablan de estas cosas, pero yo nunca tuve ocasión de aprender de ese modo y tú no me lo enseñaste_

Si sabes cómo se llama donde saque esta parte del libro, te felicito por leer una novela muy maravillosa de thomas Hardy. Pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar, a lo que quiero llegar es que si, tal vez no he tenido novio, no soy tan experta como Bridgette en esto, pero eso no quiere decir que no se sobre el tema. Como dice el texto alguna señoras saben defenderse y yo soy una de ellas, se cómo cuidarme de esos individuos llamados hombres. Sé cómo actuar y como defenderme de ellos. O eso creo

* * *

Aquí tiene- le sonrió al cliente que acaba de comprarnos dos cupcakes.

Gracias- después de esto se va.

Volteo a ver a mi tía como hornea los cupcakes. No la interrumpiré, estará demasiado ocupada.

Organizo las mesas rodeadas de cupcakes, el refrigerador donde están los cupcakes de queso, todo para que se vea lindo y presentable

La campanita, un nuevo cliente. Dejo de organizar el refrigerador, y me pongo de pie con una sonrisa.

Hola- sonríe y menea su mano con el gesto de hola. Le frunzo el ceño. No le hablo. No le voy hablar. Si es Duncan.

Hey! ¿Ahora por qué estas enojada?- por tu verdad, por tu forma de ser, simplemente por cómo eres. No le hablo y vuelvo a organizar los cupcakes

¿No me hablaras?- pregunta burlándose. Yo sigo sin hablarle

Okay. Bye Courtney- se va. Yo pensé que se quedaría a enfadarme. Qué bueno que no pasó eso.

¡Ya están listos los de coco!- grita mi tía para que valla por los cupcakes. Voy por la bandeja y los acomodo en la mesa de muestra.

* * *

Ouñi, vámonos- mi tía sale de la cocina para irnos a nuestras casas

Okay. Vámonos- me quito el delantal y voy hacia la puerta para cambiar el letrero a cerrado. Veo a Duncan que esta enfrente del local y alguien que esta con Duncan, una chica para ser exactos, ella se ve que le coquetea, Duncan no le importa eso así que aún le coquetea.

¿Qué vez cariño?- mi tía pregunta tratando de ver a la ventana pero yo no la dejo

Estaba recordando que tengo que ir con una amiga por unas cosas a su casa y ella pasara por mi, aquí- le sonrió para que piense que es cierto

Si quieres te espero. Ya es de noche para que tu esperes muy tarde a tu amiga- mi tía me dice sonriendo amablemente.

No me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya viene.- le sonrió y noto que ella me hace una mueca

Bueno la espero no hay problema- como insiste!

Tia es mejor que valla con james. Esta solo y ya es de noche. Él tiene más peligro que yo- espero que se valla con esto

Bueno. No tardes. Estaré en tu casa hasta cuando llegues- y con esto yo gano.

Si. No creo tardar- sueno confiada. Si espero no tardar

Bye- con esto se va cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Voy a la puerta para ver que ya se fue. Dejo solo una luz encendida, pongo la alarma de seguridad, cierro la puerta con llave y por ultimo cierro la puerta de fierro.

Volteo a ver dónde estaba Duncan anteriormente. Ya no está ¿Dónde estará? Quiero saber lo que hace.

Cruzo la calle y llego donde antes estaba el, camino derecho por la misma calle. ¿Creen que me estoy arriesgando?, soy fuerte, yo puedo. ¿Le llamo a Bridgette para que me acompañe en esto? No le daré más motivos para que piense que Duncan me gusta

Camino y camino. Llego donde termina la acera. Donde están cuatro semáforos, uno en cada esquina. Y ay lo miro, exactamente en la esquina que está enfrente de mí. Me agacho atrás de un carro que está enfrente de mí. Esta con dos chicos, ríen, creo que están haciendo bromas, pero ríen, veo a la chica que coqueteaba con Duncan está hablando con una chica a lado de los chicos ¿ellas serán prostitutas?, si parecen, con eso shorts tan pequeños y esas blusas que solo les cubre un poco de su busto mediano, presumen el cuerpo tonificado que poseen. Veo como los chicos se quieren subir a un carro que están enfrente de ellos, pero parece que no son de su propiedad, pero no les importa, uno de ellos rompe la ventana del conductor, suena la alarma del carro, Duncan y el otro tipo revisan si ven a la policía, mientras la chicas ríen, el chico que quiere robar el carro logra prenderlo así que todos se quieren subir a carro, las chicas se suben atrás, pero ese carro solo tiene 2 puertas así que tienen que pasar por el asiento de copiloto, un tipo sube, después una chica, una chica sube pero antes le giña un ojo a Duncan y él le sonríe guiñándole un ojo también, la chica sube, pero antes mueve su trasero "seductoramente" a Duncan, él sonríe admirado, Iugh, y lo toca. Si ella es prostituta, ¡no se respeta!

¡Ya Duncan! Puede venir la policía- el que está en el asiento de piloto lo dice fastidiado y asustado para que la policía no los descubra

Tranquilo. Te la presto.-Duncan le da una nalgada a la chica y ella se mete completamente en el auto. Duncan le guiña un ojo al piloto y el piloto le sonríe a Duncan. ¡Qué puerco es!

No ya no seguiré con esto. Veo cómo pasan enfrente de mí y Duncan no se da cuenta que estoy ahí. Qué bueno, nunca debí de a ver estado ahí

Llego a mi casa caminando, si, ¡caminando! La peor idea que se me ha ocurrido

Por fin llegas- escucho a mi tía que se acerca a mi.

Si. Mi amiga no paraba de hablar- camino hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Bueno, por lo menos no llegaste muy tarde. Me tengo que ir.- mi tía camina hacia mi

Okay, gracias- le sonrió y ella me vuelve a sonreír

De nada, bye- se va hacia la puerta, la abre, sale, y la cierra detrás de ella

Subo a mi habitación para escoger un par de pijamas y bañarme.

Voy hacia el baño, cierro la puerta y me desnudo, abro la llave del agua caliente y después la fría, entro.

En cuanto siento la primera gota de agua en mi cuerpo, lo recuerdo, raro, obvio, pero sucede, lo recuerdo.

Entonces si es así. Si es un chico con mal futuro y malas mañas, que toca a chicas fáciles, y que las hace prostituirse por bien de él, un chico que no le importa el bien de los demás.

Si. Definitivamente me alejare de él.

Lo evitare. Y no le volveré a dirigiré la palabra, nunca más. Es mala persona, no es bueno para mí.

Punto final.

Ya no más Duncan.

Aun que fue muy poco de él. Pero no me gustaría conocerlo más.

Cierro las llaves para que deje de salir el agua de la regadera. Salgo y me pongo una toalla azul marino entre mi cuerpo, con una pequeña seco mi cabello igual de pequeño.

Salgo del baño para ir a mi habitación. Abro la puerta

Hola nena- me saluda con una sonrisa extraña. Yo le frunzo el ceño

Vete- sueno seca y ruda

Yo pensé que después de espiarme quería hablar- arrogancia en su voz. ¡Me vio!. Hago una mueca

Vete- le repito, él me sonríe

No- sonríe. Yo ruedo los ojos frustrada. ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Camino adentro de mi cuarto para agarrar mi pijama. Sé que me ve, y ve partes de mi cuerpo que no me gustaría que viera, pero tengo la toalla, me cubre como si tuviera un vestido muy pequeño, pero me cubre. Voy al armario y saco la piyama, no agarraré la que esta alado de Duncan, tal vez él le hizo algo. Estoy a sus espaldas, el esta en mi cama sentado y yo buscando una piyama

Así que te importo- suena divertido. Bufo carcajeando

Hasta que los cerdos vuelen- ahora yo soy la que me burlo de el. Lo volteo a ver, veo que levanta la mirada, ¿ven? El es un cerdo

Eres un cerdo- le digo caminando devuelta al baño para cambiarme. Pero él se pone enfrente de mí y atrás de la puerta

¿Por qué? Por apreciar tú lindo trasero- supuestamente él me está seduciendo. No. Yo no soy igual. Le doy una cachetada

Puerco- le escupo. El mueve la cabeza de un lado por la cachetada, la devuelve y me mira mal, está enojado. Me carga, y me pone en su hombro derecho. Me toma de mi trasero para sostenerme. Trato de salir de el pero no puedo, su agarre es fuerte. Me tumba a mi cama y él se pone arriba de mi. Veo que se me bajo la toalla, casi mostrando mi busto, la subo rápido para que el no vea nada, el se ríe por eso. Pero no me suelta. Se acerca a mí. A mi cuello para ser exacta. Lo huele, huele mi aroma a jabón de barra. Levanta la cabeza y me empieza acariciar la cara, cada vez que la acaricia se acera mas. Siento como mi corazón palpita más fuerte ¿nervios? Eso creo, abro un poco mi labio para respirar mejor. Está muy cercas de mi cara. ¡Me va a besar! ¿Y yo lo permitiré?, ya estamos así. ¿Cómo se sentirá? Ya siento su respiración en mi cara. ¡Llego la hora!

Ay Courtney. Ay Courtney. Soy un cerdo. No te importo. Pero mira como estas. Esperando a que te bese.- se burla de mí. A eso vino. A burlarse de mí. Lo empujo. Puedo por la rabia que siento

¡Lárgate!- le grito empujándolo de mi habitación

¿Y el beso?- se vuelve a burlar mientras lo empujo

Vete a la mierda- le grito. ¡He dicho una grosería! No me importa

¿Ahí me darás el beso?- se vuelve a burlar. Y a mí me fastidia más

¡Cállate y vete!- le grito. A él no parece importarle tanto

Llegamos a la puerta principal de mi casa. La abro, lo saco y cierro la puerta con seguro.

Estúpido intento de hombre llamado Duncan.

¡Lo odio!

Él no es igual a los demás hombres que conozco.

No es educado, no es caballeroso, no es romántico. ¡Ni la más mínima cosa!

Esto me quiere decir que debo de tener cuidado con los hombres. Son peligrosos y te pueden hacer daño si no te cuidas.

Si eso es lo que debo de hacer. Protegerme más. ¡Y seguir lo que digo! No dejarme llevar

Así todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _¿Ya vieron que cambie el summary?. Me gusto más que el poema. Estas seis palabras describe toda la historia. ¿Cuál les gusta más a ustedes?. oh también cambie la portada! me encanto esta foto y dije "no esta debe de estar!" ¿les gusta?_

 _noticias! Ya termine la serie! Solo falta esperar para la siguiente temporada. Pero listo ya estoy disponible para ustedes. Si no es que me obsesiono con otra o con un libro pero aquí me tendrá, tratando de actualizar más rápido de lo normal_

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**!

Coman frutas y verduras!


	7. sarcasmos elevados

**Seis**

 **Sarcasmos elevados**

Yo sé que es difícil, pero ya deja de verlo- trato de hablarle calmadamente a Bridgette, pero no se puede. ¡Estamos en los pasillos de la escuela siguiéndolo! ¡Si se traumo con el! No lo puede superar, bueno ella me dijo que solo era un tiempo así que volverán ¿no?

Tengo que saber qué hace Courtney. Esto puede definir si sigo o no con el- ella sigue caminando y yo la sigo.

Ven Bridgette, no vamos a estar corriendo por todo el edificio- la agarró del brazo para que pare, y ella me voltea a ver con un ceño fruncido.

No. Si quieres puedes venir, si no, pues no. Pero cuando quieras saber algo de un chico, no te ayudare- ¿me está chantajeando? Agh! Bueno, creo que las buenas amigas se acompañan en todo así que bueno

Vamos- le digo y ella me sonríe, me da la espalda para irse a correr detrás de Geoff

Esta niña si está loca por él.

Mira Courtney!, ¡corre! ¡Aquí esta!- me voltea a ver y menea la mano para que valla con ella. Yo solo le ruedo los ojos y camino hacia ella

Ugh! ¿Quién es esa chica?- llego donde está, Geoff está en unas escaleras con una chica y nosotras nos escondemos en las paredes que dan a las escaleras. La chica tiene el pelo negro corto y tiene mechas azul, usa una falda negra, una blusa de manga larga negra y mallas negras, ¡ah! Y botas negras, es muy pálida, y ojos negros.

No sé. Nunca la he visto- la miro y ella me hace una mueca de disgusto.

¿Será de este instituto? Oh ira en otro- me pregunta viéndome a los ojos. ¿Conocerá a Duncan?

Ni la menor idea- volteo a ver Geoff y a la chica. Ríen y ella le da una bolsa+ a escondidas. La bolsa es pequeño transparente que se hace notar un polvo blanco. Geoff lo toma aun sonriéndole y le guiña el ojo

¡¿Qué está haciendo con geoffy?!- Bridgette grita, no dudo que Geoff la haya escuchado, pero como él es muy despistado no lo hizo. Yo halo el brazo de Bridgette, para que me siga, caminamos para irnos de ahí

¿Lo viste? ¿Qué era eso? ¡La chica! ¡No, no, ¿Por qué hace eso mi osito?- se nota frustrada, pero más que nada triste.

Habla con él. Así sabrás todo- la tomo de los hombros para que se relaje. Ella menea a cabeza así su lado izquierdo ignorándome y pensando

Si. Hablaré con el- se suelta de mi agarre y camina hacia donde esta Geoff. Hay vamos otra vez. La sigo, no la alcanzo agarrar el brazo para que pare, espero que no haga ninguna ridiculez, veo como sube las escaleras, se mira muy confiada, camino para yo también subir las escaleras. Ahora miro a otra persona más Duncan. Veo como voltean a ver a Bridgette

¿Quién es ella Geoff?- Bridgette se queja y hace notar mucho los celos que siente.

Es solo una amiga. Gwen, Bridgette. Ya, feliz. No te enojes osita- Geoff la toma de las manos y Bridgette se sonroja

¿Y que es esa bolsa?- Bridgette apunta a la bolsa pequeña transparente que logra notar un polvo blanco. Gwen y Duncan se miran, y Geoff se pone nervioso, voltea ver atrás de él, por los nervios y me logra ver

¡hey Courtney! Mira te presento a Gwen- Geoff me sonríe meneando la mano y ahora todos me voltean a ver. Los saludo con mi mano derecha y subo las escaleras para llegar donde ellos están. Tengo la mirada fija en Gwen, no quiero ver a Duncan.

Hola Courtney, mucho gusto- Gwen me menea la mano sonriente. Bridgette tiene el ceño fruncido por que la callaron, Geoff está muy nervioso y Duncan, no sé, no lo volteo a ver

Igualmente Gwen- le sonrió para ser amable con ella

Bueno ya son amigas. Se pueden ir. Tenemos cosas que hacer nosotros tres- ahora aparece Duncan arruinado todo. Ahora si lo volteo a ver pero frunciendo el ceño, noto que a él no le importa mucho eso, tiene la mirada calmada, pero con los brazos cruzados

Bridgette quiere hablar con Geoff- digo irritada, el sigue con su misma pose

Ya perdió su tiempo. Que hablen más tarde- si a este intento de hombre no le importa nadie más que él.

Quiere hablar en este momento. Es su novio. Tiene que darle tiempo a Bridgette- se nota mucho mi rabia, y no es por lo de Bridgette, si no estoy enojada con él por lo de ayer

Lo siento cariño, terminaron, ahora Bridgette se tiene que ir a la fila de espera, que Gwen está adelante- Ahora el suena frustrado, ¿Por qué se enoja?, vuelvo a fruncir el ceño pero ahora más notorio

Estúpido- Bridgette le grita y se va corriendo. Estúpido Duncan! Lo volteo a ver con desprecio y después veo a Geoff

Si la quieres. Ve hablar con ella- lo veo seria y le digo seria. Corro para ir a ver a Bridgette. ¿Dónde abra ido?

La busco en los baños y no está, también busco en la mayoría de las aulas y no está, voy al árbol donde siempre estamos. Voy y a simple vista no la veo, porque ta detrás del árbol. No está llorando, no se ve muy triste, se ve que está pensando viendo el cielo

Hey- le hablo y me voltea a ver sonriéndome

¿Crees que Geoff quiera a esa chica gótica?- ahora si noto su tristeza, yo solo le frunzo el ceño y camino para sentarme alado de ella

No. Veras que a ti te quiere- ella se recarga en mi hombro y acerca sus pies a su pecho

Confiare en ti- me dice ahora si triste. Noto que quiere llorar pero se hace la fuerte

¡Bridgette!- las dos volteamos a ver a nuestro lado derecho y vemos a Geoff.

Te lo dije- le susurro y ella me vuelve a sonreír. Me paro y camino hacia donde esta Geoff, pero no lo miro ni le hablo, solo paso enfrente de el para que pueda hablar con Bridgette asolas.

Camino para sentarme en una banca que está pegada al edificio, desde ahí puedo ver el árbol.

Veo como la gótica se sienta alado de mí, pero viene con Duncan que se sienta alado de la gótica.

Hola Courtney- noto que es un poco tímida por su voz

Hola Gwen- la saludo sin mirarla porque tengo mi mirada hacia el árbol

Y…. ¿Cómo estás?- siento la sonrisa tímida que me regala Gwen.

Bien gracias- le contesto indiferente

Déjala Gwen. – escucho a Duncan que suena molesto

Gwen le puedes decir a Duncan que se callé porque solamente estamos hablando tú y yo- no volteo a ver a ninguno de los dos. Gwen me hace caso y se lo dice a Duncan

Gwen, le puedes decir a Courtney que es de mala educación hablar y no voltear a ver a la gente- Duncan suena indiferente y Gwen le hace caso

Gwen dile que a él no le importa- veo mis uñas sin importarme Duncan. Gwen me hace caso

Gwen dile a Courtney que admita que yo le importo- ahora el suena divertido, sus palabras me hacen fruncir el ceño y voltearlos a ver. Veo que Gwen tiene su mirada seria y Duncan sonríe. Y Gwen le hace caso

Gwen dile a Duncan que no sueñe en la vida real- volteo a ver a Duncan, a los ojos y manteniendo mi ceño fruncido. Gwen me hace caso

Gwen dile a Courtney….- Gwen lo interrumpe

Ya! Hablen ustedes- con esto Gwen se levanta fastidiada y se va

Suena el timbre para suerte mía. Y yo también me voy a mi clase, dejando a Duncan sentado solo en la banca

* * *

¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo mañana?- Bridgette dice sonriéndome mientras caminamos hacia su carro. ¿Sabes algo? No me gustan las fiestas, más de alcohólicos adolecentes que se divierten con cosas ilegales, no me agrada ese tipo de ambiente.

Tengo trabajo- la esquivo antes de que insista. Ella me voltea a ver mal

Courtney! Eres adolecente! Despéjate de la pastelería, no más cupcakes- ella insiste aun caminando. No, a las únicas fiestas que asisto son de mi familia, y es porque me obligan

Bridgette. Tengo obligaciones, no fallare a cosas más importantes que eso- sueno un poco fastidiada.

Si pero ¡Diviértete!- casi grita

No. ¡No quiero!- yo si le grito

Bueno. No gritare enfrente de todos- dice desactivando la alarma de su coche y subiéndose, yo hago lo mismo, desde ahora Bridgette me llevara a la pastelería. Ya me enfade de esta conversación

¿Qué paso con Geoff? ¿Se solucionó todo?- la volteo a ver sentada en el asiento de copiloto, veo como sonríe sin voltearme a ver

¿Crees que hacerse la difícil está bien?- ahora sonríe más. Creo que responder una pregunta con una pregunta es tonto

Jaja tú, ¿te hiciste la difícil?- soné un poco grosera, pero ¡hey! Es Bridgette, ella no es de esa clase de personas

Sí, yo- se sintió un poco por mi comentario

¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto para calmar un poco las cosas

Que vamos a seguir distantes. No sé muy bien lo que hace con Duncan y esa gótica.- señala a la gótica que pasa enfrente de nosotros y nos saluda enfrente del carro y después sigue su camino

¿La conocías?- le pregunto y ahora nos volteamos a ver, Bridgette prende el carro

No, ni la menor idea.- Bridgette empieza a manejar y me dice esto en el mismo tiempo

No dudo que sea igual que Duncan- hago un gesto de disgusto.

Sabes algunas apariencias engañan, tal vez nos agrade- ahora si me voltea a ver

Deseo eso Bridgette, si no ¡pobre chica!, ser igual que Duncan, pff, duro- es en serio ¿se imaginan a Duncan pero en mujer? ¡Seria Gwen! Sin dudarlo

Deberíamos hablarle. Ella nos podrá decir algo de lo que hacen- Bridgette dice confiada

Bridgette ¿Qué tal si es igual que Duncan? No voy a repetir lo mismo en cada oración que digo!, ella podría ser peligrosa- lo digo un poco frustrada, pero es verdad, no quiero a un Duncan versión femenina

¿Qué tal si es igual a nosotros? No le hablas Courtney, no sabes cómo es- ahora siguen las pláticas de motivación patrocinadas por Bridgette. Las apariencias no engañan. Las personas se visten por sus gustos. Eso lo tengo más que claro

Tu háblale Bridgette, y luego me cuentas que pasa entre ustedes dos.- digo sin mucho interés

¿Gwen tendrá novio?, tal vez quiera a Geoff o a Duncan y por eso está con ellos- Bridgette suena un poco preocupada. ¡Que se valla con Duncan! Se ven que son iguales

No Geoff te quiere, que se valla con Duncan- digo esto sin mucho interés sobre el tema. Ella me voltea a ver con una sonrisa divertida

Bueno si tú lo dices, luego no llores por que te gana el chico- me dice divertida

¿Quieres que este con Duncan?- esta chica a veces me confunde

No. Solo pienso que ustedes se verían bien juntos- sonríe burlona

Lo siento Bridgette. Pero apoyare tu primera opción, no- sueno seria. Y veo como ella se estaciona en la pastelería

Jajá bueno llegamos- se ríe y apaga el motor del carro

Gracias- bajo del carro y le sonrió por la ventana

De nada, no vemos mañana- dice prendiendo el motor del carro. A mañana se refiere a la fiesta

No iré Bridgette- digo viéndola seria

Bueno. Bye- ese verso si me gusta

Bye- muevo la mano y se va

Me dejo enfrente de la pastelería así que camino poco para entrar.

* * *

Más cupcakes de mantequilla de maní!- grita mi tía, ahora yo soy la que hornea los cupcakes.

Pongo en una bandeja un bote de mantequilla de maní, pongo manteca, si manteca, supuestamente esto le da más sabor, azúcar morena, y harina. Bato hasta que quede una masa homogénea. En otro plato tengo dos huevos ya batidos, los agrego a la masa con una cucharada de vainilla, veo que la masa ya está lista y agrego la levadura. Los pongo en el horno a 180° c por 25 minutos. Tomo un palito chico para ver si la masa está bien, pico un cupcake con el palito y si ya están listos. Espero a que se enfrían para poner la cobertura

¡Ouñi! ¿Ya están listos?- mi tía grita. Creo que hay clientes que quieren ese tipo de cupcakes

Si. Solo pongo la cobertura y voy- grito

Pongo cobertura blanca encima de los cupcakes que ya están listos y algunos los dejo en la bandeja. Voy hacia mi tía con los cupcakes que ya están listos

Aquí están algunos- veo a mi tía en la caja registradora

Déjalos aquí- dice señalando una mesa que esta alado de la caja registradora. Los dejo y regreso a la cocina

Tomo la manga pastelera para seguir poniendo cobertura a los cupcakes restantes

Si preparas bien los cupcakes. Solo que ponle menos azúcar porque ya tienes azúcar el maní- veo a Duncan que entra a la cocina como si nada, como si fuera su propia casa. Con un cupcake en la mano

Sabes que entrar a un lugar donde no estas invitado es de mala educación. ¡Por lo menos toca la puerta!- suelto la manga y lo volteo a ver

Tu tía me dejo pasar, quería felicitar al chef- sonríe a la última frase

Bueno ya lo hiciste. Vete- vuelvo con la manga y empiezo a rellenar los cupcakes

Ten cuidado, que tu nariz fruncida no cuaje la cobertura- dice burlón alado de mi

Oh y que tus pircings no echen a perder el cupcake- lo volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño

No te preocupes.- le da una mordida al cupcake para demostrar que su pircing no lo molesta

Oh, lo siento, me entendiste mal. No me preocupo por ti, es por el cupcake. No sabemos que puedan pensar los clientes por que tú tengas un cupcake- le digo burlonamente preocupada

Lo más feo qué pensaría es que me robe un cupcake de un dólar- se burla

Un dólar y sesenta y ocho centavos por favor- le remarco el precio, y el ríe

Jajaja cierto los centavos son importantes- suena sarcástico en esa ultima

Si más para ti- ahora no lo miro, quiero terminar estos cupcakes

Oh, como sabes que los centavos son muy importantes para mi ¿acaso me espías?- se burla por mi comentario, eso me hace fruncir el ceño- el ceño querida.-remarca el ceño para no "cuajar" la cobertura

En tus sueños querido- le digo burlonamente

Vez, si me espías. Sabes muchas cosas de mi que wow, me sorprendes- que burlón es!

Sabes cállate y déjame trabajar- le digo cortante para que se calle y se valla

Hey cariño relájate- ríe y veo como toma la masa de cupcakes de vainilla que preparo mi tía

¡tú no me vas a decir que hacer!- le grito. Y recibo un bandejaso lleno de masa de vainilla

Jajajaja- Duncan ríe por mi cara

Oh, eres punketo muerto- quito un poco de masa en mi cara. Tomo la manga pastelera, la aplasto con mis dos manos, eso hace que eche más cantidad en la cara de Duncan. Se acaba la cobertura

Oh. Jajajaja- tiene la cara seria y con toda la cobertura en la cara

¿Qué es esto Courtney?- mi tía entra a la cocina viendo la cobertura tirada y la masa igual tirada

Lo puedo explicar- digo antes de meterme en problemas.

No Courtney. Limpia mejor y con tu amigo- mi tía sale de la cocina para seguir atendiendo a los clientes

Le hago caso y empiezo con mi deber

Ayuda. Tú también hiciste esto- volteo a ver a Duncan está apoyado en una mesa que está enfrente de mi

No quiero. Continua cenicienta- se burla de como estoy hincada y con un trapo

¡Limpia!- le grito lanzándole un trapo que estaba alado de mí

Hey, no grites- se queja tomando el trapo

Cállate, y limpia- lo mando y yo sigo con lo mío. El sigue sin hacer nada

Hey! Limpia- lo volteo a ver, el sigue con su misma postura

No

Si, apúrate- lo mando, el me frunce el ceño

Relájate cariño- sube las manos al alcance de su vientre

¿Qué te pasa? Soy una persona muy relajada- me quejo poniendo las manos en mis caderas

Oh sí. Y más ahora mismo- suena sarcástico

Si Duncan, como digas. Solo ponte a limpiar- yo casi término de limpiar lo que tire y él ni ha empezado. Bueno si hay que admitir que yo hice más desastre que él, pero de todos modos tiene que limpiar.

No cariño, no gano nada- quiere negociar. No, no apostaré nunca más con un tipo como el

Bueno si no limpiaras, vete de aquí, me ayudas más si te vas, así no estorbas

Sonaste muy relajada, cenicienta- como siempre, su voz burlona. Lo volteo a ver y veo que con el trapo que le di se está limpiando un poco de cobertura

Gracias plebeyo. Vete si no quieres limpiar- sueno burlonamente enojada. El solo levanto una parte de su mono ceja

Quiero verte en acción princesa. Así aprendo como recoger un poco de masa de pastel, cuando yo haga cupcakes- él se vuelve apoyar en la mesa

No gracias. Mejor aprende en internet. Ahora ¡vete de aquí!- sueno un poco frustrada, el me frustra.

Okay, ya me voy. Solo porque no te quiero ver transformarte de cenicienta a maléfica- deja de estar apoyado en la mesa y se para

Oh sí, no me querrás ver transformada así- digo sarcástica

No te preocupes, también ella es sexy- me guiña un ojo y con esto se va a la puerta para salir de la cocina

Es un inmaduro.

Solo le seguía su juego para que callara.

Courtney ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a tu conocido a la cocina?- volteo a ver a mi tía, que está apoyada en la puerta de la cocina.

Me dijo que tú lo dejaste entrar- dejo de limpiar el piso para voltear a verla

No. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo vi cuando entro- su comentario me hace fruncir el ceño.

Es un tonto.

* * *

 **Okay, creo que tendré que borrar el comentario pasado**.

 _Otra serie más. Ups, no quería ver series, pensé que era una película y surgió la obsecion._

 _Tratare no tardar en actualizar!_

Cuídense!

 **Coman frutas y verduras**!


End file.
